


Just Come With Me, We Will Go Anywhere You Want:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e20 He Pūhe‘e Miki (A Gripping Cuttlefish), Episode: s10e21 A'ohe Ia E Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, First Kiss, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Lawyers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e20 He Pūhe‘e Miki (A Gripping Cuttlefish), Post-Episode: s10e21 A'ohe ia e Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve rethinks his plan, & talks to Danny, What happens when the two men talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Just Come With Me, We Will Go Anywhere You Want:

*Summary: Steve rethinks his plan, & talks to Danny, What happens when the two men talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was rethinking his plan, after he meets with the lawyer that his mother hired to bring him the cypher, that she left behind, so he could find it. The **_Five-O Commander_** knew that he has to get away from Hawaii for awhile, In order to keep his wits, & sanity with him. Steve knew that he needs his lover with him, He needs Detective Danny “Danno” Williams to be with him, as he makes the next move in his life.

He decided to wait to talk to Danny, After they had their beers. It was so peaceful, as they watched the beautiful scenery in front of them. The Hunky Brunette can’t wait to bring up his idea, & offer to the blond, as they furthered relaxed. The Shorter Man knew that Steve had something to talk about, But he won’t pressure him.

But the attempted robbery changed, & making sure that Danny was okay from the ordeal. “Are you sure that you okay ?”, The Brunette asked with worry, & concern. “I am okay, Steve, Really, I am just fine”, Danny said with a warm smile, & a nod. Then, Steve decided to make his move, & talk to his hopeful lover right then, & there.

“Danny, I want you to come with me, I realized that whenever you are with me, I find peace”, The Former Seal said with love, & sincerity. Danny was shocked at the proposal, & just stood there for a second. He deeply kissed the dark-haired man, In response, He smiled, & said, “I would go anywhere with you”. Steve smiled widely at that, They kissed once again & had their first kiss, & then started to make plans.

The End.


End file.
